Dollhouse
by Kristen3
Summary: Daphne never had a dollhouse of her own when she was growing up, so she persuades Niles to buy one for their daughter. Sequel/companion to "David's First Fight" and leighann415's "Brotherly Love." One-shot. Rating is for minor adult content.


Daphne sighed. She loved the quiet moments she got to spend with David and Ella as she put them to bed, but tonight she was glad it was over. Even being with the children couldn't compare to being alone with Niles. She opened the door to their master bedroom, smiling when she saw Niles look up at her. As always, he lit up every time she came into the room.

"Did you have any trouble getting David and Ella to sleep?" Niles asked.

Daphne shook her head. "I was just thinking, maybe we should get a dollhouse for Ella."

Her words took Niles by surprise. "What makes you say that? She has so many toys already." It was true. Martin was forever buying his only granddaughter something new to play with, despite Niles' repeated protests that enough was enough.

"Well, I remember when I was a little girl, about her age, all I wanted was a dollhouse of my very own. But of course me mum said no. We couldn't afford it. I just think Ella deserves one, since we _can_ afford it."

Niles kissed his wife. "I'm sorry. But perhaps you're right. Dad buys her so many things. It's time I spoiled her once in a while."

Daphne smiled. It was clear from his expression how much he adored his daughter. She knew without a doubt Niles would be buying a dollhouse soon. Seeing how much he loved his children always made Daphne fall in love with Niles all over again. She kissed him deeply, knowing that sleep would not be on either of their minds for some time.

* * *

The next day, Niles found himself looking at dollhouses online. He knew only the best would do for his little girl. Not only that, but it was almost as if he were buying the dollhouse Daphne never had. At first, he was impressed by the many which had realistic working parts. Who wouldn't want a dollhouse that included a real flushing toilet, or lights that turned on and off? But then he began to think about his daughter. She had quite an imagination. Out of nowhere, she could invent a story involving her favorite princes and princesses. Maybe she didn't need all of those bells and whistles. Niles felt sure that Ella wouldn't care a bit if her dolls had a toilet that really flushed. Instead, he focused on getting a nice house, one which would seem homey. Even if no real people would live in it, he wanted it to be perfect. Finally, he settled on one, and ordered it.

Later that afternoon, he pulled Daphne away from the children and into his study. He showed her the dollhouse he'd ordered. "Oh, Niles, it's perfect!" Daphne couldn't help sighing at the picture.

"I'm glad you think so, my love." Niles kissed her. "It'll be here tomorrow."

"Ella's going to love it." Daphne couldn't help feeling a bit jealous of her own daughter. Not only because Ella would have a dollhouse of her own, but also because she had a father who loved her enough to buy anything for her.

Just as Niles had predicted, the dollhouse arrived the next day. Daphne felt as if she would burst when she called the children into the living room.

Ella's eyes went wide as she entered the room and saw the box. "Wow! Is that for me?"

"Yes, sweetheart," Daphne replied, nodding and bending down to her daughter's height.

"Wow!" was all Ella could say. It was clear she was overwhelmed.

Daphne could no longer resist the urge to pick her daughter up. "I always wanted one of these when I was little, so I told your daddy we should get you one."

"Thank you, Mommy. You're the best!" Ella wrapped her little arms around Daphne's neck, hugging her tightly.

The feeling of holding Ella made Daphne sigh. She couldn't resist turning around to smile at Niles. "Ella, you know, your dad actually picked this dollhouse out, just for you."

"Really?" Ella asked. "Thank you, Daddy." Niles took her from her mother's arms, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome, my little princess." Niles had to admit, seeing Ella so happy was more than worth what the dollhouse had cost.

David stood in the corner, watching the scene in front of him. Ever since he got in trouble at school for fighting someone who'd made fun of his little sister, the two of them had grown closer somehow. Sure, there were times when David got annoyed with her, like when she wanted to play while he was doing homework. But even then, he tried his best not to lose his temper. Seeing her so overjoyed with her new dollhouse was sort of cute. He couldn't help smiling.

"So can I play with it now?" Ella asked, looking at the box from her place in Niles' arms.

"Well, it's not quite put together yet," Niles said. Until this moment, Niles hadn't realized that he wasn't very good at these things. Perhaps he hadn't thought this through.

Ella was disappointed. It was clear she was close to tears, if not a full tantrum.

Just then, David stepped forward. "I'll help you get it set up," he said. "When it's all done, I'll play with you for a while."

"Thank you, David!" Ella wrapped her arms around his legs.

"You're welcome. Come on, we'll put it in the living room." David grabbed the box, pushing it to the other room.

Daphne managed to catch her son's eye while Ella wasn't looking, and she silently mouthed "thank you." David smiled at her, signaling that he'd gotten the message.

When their children had left, Daphne walked over to Niles. "We've got two wonderful children. You know that, right?"

Niles nodded, kissing her. "I keep asking myself how I got so lucky. I couldn't have asked for better children. It seems they both take after their mother."

Daphne smiled. She knew that this wasn't all her doing, but now wasn't the time to correct Niles. She was too busy kissing him. It was probably a good thing the kids would be occupied for a while.

**The End**


End file.
